Breaking the law
by PEZIKO4EVER
Summary: Two friends are divided because of the war...will they meet again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Title: Breaking the law (not the song)

Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty World at War

…..

September 1938, Miami, 9:38

Miller was walking as fast as he could

''Oh I 'll late and I don't want him to be mad at me!''

He said referring to his best friend…

Then he opens the door of the bar quickly…

The bar was built in the seaside of Miami and it was really beautiful!

''Hey where the hell have you been?" Dimitri grumble

''Sorry, I had some things to…..do'' he answered with some hesitance in his tone

''About Sousan huh?'' Dimitri teased him

''Hey, what the hell? What makes you tell this?

Miller suddenly blushed

'**I have to change the ** **conversation fast'**

He thought

Dimitri was laughing all the time

''What about you? Any news?'' He asked

"Площадка"

"Ok…? English please?"

"Ha I said 'alright' in Russian"

"So… no news"

"No, I'm so bored… Hey! I have an idea we can visit Russia!You can stay to my house what do you think? For one week and we will back here…" Dimitri said enthusiastically

'**Ok… he must be crazy… that's insane where we will found money?' **Miller thought

''We don't have money idiot!''

''Oh shit, you are right… crap!''

''But we can go to Las Angeles if you want, I found cheap tickets, we will go with military trucks but that's not a problem I guess…?'' Miller said trying to comfort his friend

''Really, that's good! Thanks mate!"

PROLOGUE END

**That's my first fic… I'm so happy! :)**


	2. Problems-Prologue part 2

Problems- Prologue part 2

May 1939, California 10:00 PM

''Hey!'' Miller shout

''I just… eh… wanted to say goodbye…" He continues

"Me… too" Dimitri tried to smile

"We will meet again huh?" Miller asks

"I hope so, I hope..." He answered with sadness in his face

"THE TRAIN TO RUSSIA LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES, BE READY!" A Russian soldiers shouted with a plastic microphone

"Dimitri aren't scared? I don't want to go… please help me!" Miller said socked

"We have to do this my friend, fear don't help only… kills. Do you understand? Do it for your country, for your family, for your people, for… Suzan" Dimtri said trying to encourage Miller

"WOULD YOU EVER LEAVE HER DIE?" He then tells

"NEVER!" Miller shouted

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

Miller smiles

"I will miss you…"

"I will miss you too"

Tears then began to fall

" 2 MINUTES!" The soldier interrupt them

"I wish you good luck"

"Too you and hey! Kill them all ok?"

"Ha ha ha! ok ok…"

Dimitri said while he was getting on the train

'**Goodbye my friend…'**

The next day…

Miller got his stuff and started to walk to the train to Guadalcanal.

'**That must be a big journey uf…'** he thought sighing

"Time for some training" he said to himself

Prologue part 2 END

**That's the indicative ending of the prologue I hope you like it xD**


	3. Meeting our enemy

**CHAPTER 1-Meeting our enemy**

**August 17****th****, 1942 **

**Makin Atoll **

**Miller's POV**

'Fuck what's going on? Where am i?' I barely open my eyes… I saw a man who was smocking.

'Who is he?'

Then he start talking to us in Japanese…

I turned my head and saw Pyle…. Then I understand

'We were been captutered…' 'Ok it seems my life ends here!'

He understand that I wasn't insensible anymore

'Oh shit…'

He start talking to me in Japanese

"Don't tell him a damn thing!"

Pyle shouted at me

I nodded

The Japanese must lost his temper, by the way he must been high-ranking because he was giving orders…

As I said he ordered one soldier something, then he gets outside the tent, outside they were torturing another one of us…

The other one suddenly pulled his big knife off and cut Pyle's throat, blood was everywhere… Pyle fell…

But I start feeling something inside me, what was it? Anger that was just anger!

Then the animal was directed to me, he catch my head and putt the his knife in my neck… he was about to execute me but someone else was here…I suddenly saw him fell with blood in his chest. There was my hero, his name was Roebuck as I remember.

He gave me his hand…

Our sergeant was here too

"Fuckers!" he shouted killing the high-ranked Japanese

"We're gonna make 'em pay for what they've done."Roebuck said…

So we and the squad start securing the village, but damn they were strong!So we continued to regroup with the 2nd squad. While we were moving we saw dead bodies, but no they were pretending that they were dead… ok they were clever enough! Sooo we had to save 2nd squad's asses! Oh my god what a mess, why I had to fight why god? Then we had to to proceed to the extraction point… Japanese were not the only clever ones, Roebuck got in a truck with fuel then he ordered me to open a hole in a barrel so I did… I used my knife to slash the barrel when I done it Roebuck drove the truck inside their base without kills himself. Then we plant charges in the ammo bunker with Roebuck…

'That will be a big BAM!' I thought

That was the last we can do, we start heading to the boats. I didn't realize that someone was behind me so that wasn't good, an banzai attacked me with a katana and he wound me I fell down…

'Ok I am dead now…'

But it seems this day was my luckiest one, I had another hero Sullivan this time he shoots the fucker down with a M1911 and the they start dragging me into the boat…I think I survived…

**CHAPTER 1 ENDS**

**That's it! I will update tommotow ;) chap 2**


	4. Funerals

FUNERALS-CHAPTER 2

September 15th, 1944

Peleliu Island

Miller's POV

Two years have since Semper Fi… I was scared but… not anymore… I had to do this. We were on a landing craft, by the way I meet a new soldier with blond hair, his name was Polonsky. Sullivan was giving us orders while who get hit by an unexpected attack… one soldiers tried to escape but it was useless…then a shell hit our LVT sending me, Polonsky, Roebuck and Sullivan into the water. I felt that I would choke…but once again Sullivan saved me. He dragged me out of the water. And then he ordered me to radio in rocket strike on the enemy lines which destroyed the hostile machine guns along the tree line…

'yeah! I loved see them dying!' One evil thought came to my mind…

Subsequently we moved on, the only thing I was seeing was only blood…suddenly one machine gun started to fire at us, all of us took cover. So this time we changed technique…

"The flamethrower!" Sullivan shouted

As he said this one with this deadly weapon 'burn' the animal with the machine gun from the side… he tried to survive but no one can survive this weapon unless you have a 'ice bucket' ;)

So we pushed them back, I was calling all the time rocket strikes. Sometimes you could see them in trees…

'Hmm, clever..'

We finally get in a big bunker with machine guns so I equiped one of them and start firing at them with successful damage…we end them.

We heard a sudden scream from a soldier Sullivan run inside the bunker but the door opened and a Japanese came with a katana and stabbed Sullivan the chest fatally wounding him, Roebuck shot the animal fast and came to help him but he couldn't do anything… our sergeant was…dead the man who saved my life twice… is dead. A hero has fallen today but I swear I will make them pay!

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**Sorry it's a little short, I know… I will update soon!**


	5. Hard Day

September 15th ,1944 Hard Day~~CHAPTER 3

Airfield, Peleliu island

Miller's POV

I still can't believe Sullivan died, he was like a mentor to me… I don't know what to say. We are all sad… Roebuck more specifically. Anyway we were treading through a swamp to out-flank Japanese strong defense… personally didn't like this idea because I think swamps are disgusting…but we're soldiers and we don't care about such things. We finally found a downed F4U Corsair, our group started examining the pilot, but I had my distance for my safety. However the pilot was wired with a booby trap and explodes. That was a signal for a Japanese ambush…I noted something…

'They were all the time there and we hadn't noticed them, that means camouflage…hmm clever yes clever enough.'

We held the back, but we lost some of our soldiers, that's what war is doing…killing. When we got out of the fuckin' swamp we faced with turrets and trenches. I forget to say that Roebuck was the one who gives us the orders, now we call him sergeant and no just his name or Private…as I said he ordered one soldier with one M2 Flamethrower to burn a big, heavy and good defended pillbox…when he got up from his cover he had shot…

'another down…'

Then I told to replace him, so I took his weapon and ended what did he started…finally the pillbox was blown up. So we continued through the burned pillbox, there were burnt bodies everywhere.

'What a good way to die...' I thought ironically

We moved down a road and we faced a large Japanese stronghold , then I told to pick up a M1 Garand attached with a rifle grenade to clear out the building. We helped out our tanks, it was the first time I used the bazooka and I loved it from the first time!

'What a technology!'

After we covered the tanks we had to clear out the main building and nearby trenches…once we killed the soldiers who was manning anti-aircraft gun, a whole load of enemy reinforcements arrive…

'what?!' I thought terrified

I was sure that we would not survive, but it seems it was my lucky day, I destroyed two tanks that day with that AA guns

We…survived again…

**CHAAPTER 3 ENDS**

**I'm so sorry if I do spelling mistake, you see I'm from Greece…**

**I'll update tomorrow I guess… XD**


	6. Revenge

Revenge

~~CHAPTER 4~~

September 17th,1942

Staligrad, Soviet Union

Dimitri's POV

I opened slowly my eyes and I saw with horror my brothers, they were being eaten by ravens…it was a picture that I'll never forget in my whole life. I realized that I was awaken in a fountain, I saw a German coming and I stayed in my position praying to god…my prayer had result…thank god. One of my brothers was moving…

'Finally one is alive' I thought happily

But it seems the fact that he was moving so much it wasn't good…they saw him.

''Go…goodbye" I finally whispered

I took my position, and I pretend that I was dead…again

'The idiots…' a silly thought came to my mind that made me smile a little…

When they gone I tried to move my ass a little…

"Shhhh!"

I heard a man…whispering, he was our sergeant…

'How?' I was thinking that I was the only one who was alive in that damned place.

'He must be good as well as me at "pretend the dead"...'

"I need your help. Do what I say and we can avenge this massacre" He said me in his low voice.

I didn't said anything, I just nodded.

"Follow me…"

I did as he said, we were crawling around the fountain until we took a "sniper" position…then he gave me his sniper rifle…a scoped Mosin-Nagant and then he grabbed his PPSh-41. He said me that his hand was injured…sorry I have to correct it, he **lied** to me that his hand was injured.

'Ok then how can you use the other weapon…?'

Nevermind, I wanted to shot him this time but…whatever. Ok our mission was to kill that fucker named General Heinrich Amsel or whatever his dogish name was…I wanted to kill him so much after the things he done to us. The man with the 'injured' hand named Victor Resnov by the way or Sgt. Resnov. We saw some Amsel's men guarding the building where Amsel gone inside…so I told by Resnov to kill them.

'I have never used again a sniper rifle…is he crazy, that will only cause our death!'I thought worryingly…

"Ok with the 3 ok?"

I took a deep breath…

"Ok"

"One….two….."

I took position and another deep breath… I was ready

'I can do this! I can do this!'

"Three!"He shouted

I shot the one with the dog in the head…and the dog the same…

'Headshot!'

The other soldiers didn't notice anything…

'Good'

I saw two of them sitting and talking In the stairs of the building…I shot them as fast as I could…

'Now you can talk to the hell ha ha ha!' Another evil thought came to my mind

"Oh shit reinforcements! Shoot them fast!"Resnov told me suddenly

It was one with a dog…

This time I shot first the dog…

"We must get away fast…they're coming!"Resnov told me and I followed him.

Now they had a tank with them…ok…

We got inside a small Bar to hide from them, and we did it successfully.

"Come on"

I followed him inside the Bar, then we got out of the other exit of the Bar…

'How clever we are' Another silly thought…

We got outside a big building this time, we were near the window…just in the sudden a shot came from the opposite building.

"Jump!" Resnov shouted…

We jumped through the window and ran in the second floor…

"Ok I will distract him and you will shoot him, do you understand?"

"Alright" I agreed

Then a took 'sniper' position and a deep breath also…

"With my signal!"

I nodded…I was ready

Then Resnov kicked a doll...and the enemy shot it

'Now it's my chance!'

A finally took the shot successfully, the bullet was inside his fucking brain now…

"Good shot Dimtri!" He said to me

I just gave him a smile…then we moved downstairs where another German patrol was moving by outside. We started moving until the patrol was passing, but one German saw us and he started moving towards the window…

'Oh shit!'

We were frozen, then the dog began barking to alert the others for our presence…

"Hit the floor! Now!" Resnov told me

We were crawling to not cause damage by their flamethrowers…as we moved through the building a burning plank fell on me...

'Oh that hurts!'

I felt my hands burning, I couldn't do anything…

Resnov removed it and helped me to move to a window

"Jump!"

We fell down…I wasn't able to move my body, I saw Resnov trying to get his weapon but German soldiers came. They were about to burn our bodies, suddenly bullets shot out from a nearby building killing them. Russian soldiers arrived luckily. They were surprised at how I survived the massacre at the square. Then they inform Resnov that they were about to assault a German communications outpost. We assisted them in this but we were all knew that they will die but like heroes. Resnov and I revealed our position and waited for Amsel to get out of hiding, then I shot him to the chest leaving him down…

"Aha haha good Dimitri now-!" A rocket interrupted Resnov's happy time…

"Run Dimitri, run!"

We ran and jumped through a window again and we fell to a river, then the only thing I saw was his hat….then I lost my senses…

**I hope you liked that chapter I made it a little bigger than the others… ;)**


	7. Cheating Death

CHEATING DEATH~~CHAPTER 5

April 18th ,1945

Seelow Heights, Germany

Dimitri's POV

I was being captive by German soldiers…I was in a farmhouse, they were talking in German and I couldn't understand them…while I was reaching a fallen comrade's rifle, they noticed me and one of them kicked me in the face after that he delivered me a blown…

"Nein!..."That's the only German word I remembered…

After that they equipped their weapons and they were about to execute me…suddenly T-34 blew a hole in front of the farmhouse…one of the Germans tried to stand up but before he grab his weapon, bullets planted to his head leaving him like a dismembered pumpkin. Guess who came?!

"Dimitri!" Resnov shouted happily

"Come on my friend, you cheat death once again!"He said and gave me his hand

I noticed that someone was with him…it was a man with a hood and bag in his back, he was writing in a small book.

'What's that, a diary?'

I nodded to Resnov like thanking him for my rescue…and we got outside, while he was firing curses to Germans we and the other soldiers were throwing molotovs to the fields to burn them. The whole place took fire, and you could see them running from fear and you could hear them screaming trying to survive but it was pointless…the hooded man's name was Chernov. We chased the Germans down to a river where they were defending theirselves. After we cleared them we continued our way to kill them all. They had a strongly defensive little stronghold, they had also equipped a machine gun and it was difficult to pass them…but we did it. Then the tanks joined our party and unfortunately they were panzers that means enemy. In that situation a grabbed a Panzerschreck which destroyed them with two hits… I destroyed around 3-4 panzers…

'Hell yeah!'

We arrived at a place like a barn with huge doors…we brace ourselves, then we send two of our soldiers to open the doors…when they opened the door a panzer appeared, and it got through the door hitting the soldiers…

'what the hell?' we were all soaked

I grabbed fast the Panzerschreck and shot the panzer before it kill us all.

"Good Dimitri!"Resnov said enthusiastically

Then we move in the barn and I jumped at one of our tanks, Chernov was going to do the same but Resnov doesn't seem to like that idea…

"Dimitri get to one of the tanks, Chernov not you. You walk."He said with one serious tone. It seemed that Resnov was Chernov's mentor or something'

When we reach the German base we stopped at the anti-tank barricades…I equipped again a Panzerschreck and fired at the towers where Germans were.

'Hmm so much Panzerschreck today' I thought

'Maybe I will name this day "ROCKET DAY"... or "operation ROCKET" I don't know' Oh me and my silly thoughts why I can't take anything serious.

We finally ended them, Resnov climbed on a tank made a speech dedicated for me…a smile appeared in my face.

CHAPTER 5 ENDED

**Yeah another chapter ended ouf -_- and one question please…**

**Do you prefer Dimitri or Miller? Reviews please! I will be happy to see your reviews…maybe I will give ya a cookie!**


	8. Burning

BURNING-CHAPTER 6

September 15th ,1944

Peleliu island, Palau

Miller's POV

Our new mission was to wipe out three Japanese mortar pits so our tanks could advance. When I first saw the large "fort" my expression had changed…

'Oh shit…' and next a question came to my mind.

'How the hell we will pass this thing?'

"Miller use smoke grenade!" Roebuck shouted to me.

'Why I didn't think it hmm.' I felt a little stupid…

Then I threw as fast as I could a smoke bomb in front of the fort so we could pass the fort without get hit. However the difficult part finally came…enemies, enemies everywhere in this place. We pushed them with the help of our flamethrowers…I also had one.

'Excellent weapon, hell yeah burn baby!'

We finally cleared the one pit, now we had to destroy the other one…one minute did I said that the difficult part had came…sorry my fault HERE was the difficult part of the mission! They ambushed us from trees, then they were using heavy fire to us from covers so we couldn't damage them…one bullet came exactly next to me, it took me scratchcards leaving me a line in my chest with blood…

"Fuck you!" I couldn't keep my anger

When we finally clear them, we continued through a big tunnel where they had likewise heavy fire and cover…I started really hate them. At a moment they shot a comrade in the head dissolving it completely. That was really awful!

'Animals…' I thought

It was very hard but we did it, we killed them all and cleared the final pit with the mortars…so we ended our mission successfully…our tanks could keep moving.

**CHAPTER 6 ENDED**

**I know it's very short but also the CoD mission "Burn' em Out" was short maybe the shortest of all mission…I think. Good night-morning or whatever to everyone!**


	9. Ambush!

**CHAPTER 7~~Ambush!**

**September 16****th**** ,1944**

**Peleliu Island, Palau**

**Miller's POV**

We were on the tanks and moving on… we were tasked to take out the Artillery positions on the Point. Roebuck was giving us a short briefing suddenly a Japanese 200mm gun attacked the tank I was riding on. But I was lucky that Polonsky pushed me out…

"Take covers, we're being attacked!" Roebuck ordered.

I did as he said, they had heavy guns and good position against us so we lost too many soldiers there. But I had also heavy guns, a M1897 Trenchgun and one M1919 Browing Machine Gun. This was an excellent weapon combination and I wasn't swamp any other weapon. We were moving very slowly because they were attacking us from different positions and they were using the strategy: Hide and attack. Anyway I tried not to waste to much Browing ammo because I would find serous trouble. We ambushed two Triple 25 AA gun and then I being told to get on one of them In order to wipe out the first Artillery position. I took care of enemies near the AA gun before I use it… after that, another AA gun was being used by Japanese infantry, but we cleared them when our squad arrived. However I found an M1 Garand w/ rifle grenade scattered around after the 1st AA gun. That weapon helped me to take out enemies in cover. There were also a Scoped Springfield which I used it to thin out Japanese troops. After many deaths…we moved along the path and soon followed a flame tank for cover, until we reached the entrance to the caves. Then we entered inside to wipe out infantry in the tunnels. After we succeeded our mission we regrouped with the squad…

"How many Marines we lose taking this rock?" Polonsky asked

"Already to many." Roebuck answered him with a serious tone.

**CHAPTER 7 ENDED**

**It seems I will never take a review…X( but I'm happy posting stories and that's all. But wait a minute isn't that my first fanfic so this is why it's a little dump but I will be improved. So ENJOY Relentless mission XD**


End file.
